Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a three-dimensional printer.
Description of Related Art
RP (Rapid prototyping) technology is a technology highly valued by the industry after the CNC machining technology. RP technology can rapidly produce a prototype based on a 3D object model designed by CAD (Computer-aided design) by using a three-dimensional printing mechanism without substantial cost. The principle of the RP technology is to slice the 3D object model of CAD into multiple slices, and after the sectional configuration information of the slices is processed and transferred, the object to be formed is stacked layer-by-layer using the three-dimensional printing mechanism based on the sectional configuration information. Therefore, RP technology has great potential for development.
At present, the printing head structure of a three-dimensional printer mainly includes a feed inlet, a feed motor, a guide tube, a heating element, and a nozzle. The majority of the raw materials used are thermoplastic molding materials. The raw materials are solid at room temperature. The solid raw materials are pushed through the feed inlet to the heating element via the guide tube by the feed motor, and the solid raw materials are melted by the heating element and then are gradually stacked into the object to be formed by the nozzle.
In general, when carrying out the three-dimensional printing, the scale in the vertical direction is more important than the scale in the horizontal directions. However, due to the height of conventional three-dimensional printers, a variety of Cartesian structures (with the nozzle moving in the X and Y axes and the working platform moving in the Z axis) or parallel arm structures (mapping the XYZ coordinates to three moving shafts perpendicular to each other by trigonometric functions) are required, but the effective print heights are typically too small. In addition, conventional three-dimensional printers cannot exceed the height limitations during the three-dimensional printing.